swordburst2fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Blupo/Systematic Warnings
The process for warning users is pretty informal. It's simply a message on their Message Wall. There is no formal system in place to keep track of them or even to make sure that they still have effect. Someone who receives a warning can simply hide it from their wall. For most people, this also means that the message is simply gone. Particularly knowledgeable people will know that the message still exists, however, and have to go digging to find it. But what if there never was a warning to begin with? Digging through a bunch of contributions would take a long time, only to find that there never was a warning in the first place. And then they would have to issue one. And the issue comes back. To solve this, I would like to create a system to keep track of warnings. Categorising Warnings To keep track of warnings, we will use a category. Perhaps User warning? This lets us keep track of every warning that we give people, even if they delete them from their walls. We can also categorise warnings by warning type. Maybe a user gets warned for Robux trading, and then gets warned for advertising. Obviously, those two are not the same thing, so there should be a distinction between them. Warning Logs Giving warnings a category lets us do all sorts of things with them. One of these things is that we can display lists. As an example, here is a list of Legendary F9 weapons. mode = table category = Legendary category = F9 category = Weapons Title Last edited Ignore the Rarity page. And here is the wikitext used to create the table: mode = table category = Legendary category = F9 category = Weapons Title Last edited Systems with a Purpose If we're going to set up this system, we need to have a reason to do so. Handing out warnings will have no effect if they have no power. We need to create more clarification as to what warnings do, and what they can lead to. * Do warnings lead to a block? * How many warnings lead to a block? * Do warnings expire? * Do warnings count together, or do warnings of the same type count by themselves? * How can we keep anyone from giving warnings? * Can warnings be appealed? * Can warnings be voided? There are questions that need to be answered before a system like this can be established. Feedback Do you think that this is a good idea? Please leave suggestions/feedback in the comments and vote in the poll. Do you like this system of warnings? Yes No Cookies Real-World Trial I've begun issuing warnings that use this system. Here is the current list. There are currently mode = count category = User warning namespace = Thread issued warnings. mode = table addauthor = true addlastedit = false timestamp = false addcreationdate = true ordermethod = created category = User warning namespace = Thread Date Issued Warning Page Issuer There is(are) currently mode = count category = User warning namespace = Thread prefix = NightcoreRayRay warning(s) issued to NightcoreRayRay. Category:Blog posts